A Story of Another Broken Heart
by biebermarslove
Summary: The stories of a real life Gallagher academy. The academy in reality. Catchy, huh?
1. Courtney Bauer's Story

Hey! My name's Courtney! Courtney Bauer. I go to the Gallagher academy! We're doing another exchange with the Blackthorne boys. Oohh I love those exchanges. Who doesn't?

Let me tell you about myself. My best friends are Tiffany Brandon, Macey McHenry, Cammie Morgan, and Chelsea Prada. The guys that are my good friends are Preston Winters, Zach Goode, Jonas, and Grant. They are HOT. Seriously. Well except for Jonas, but he's okay... for a spy. And while im telling you about my friends, I might as well fill you in on the past and current drama.

Macey hates Preston after he ditched her at the Christmas ball. I jumped in on the opportunity for the single hot Preston. But he has no idea I exist. One day! Oh yeah, im telling you about the drama. Tiffany is not really in love with anyone right now... but she is being stalked by Zach. He's not used to not getting what he wants. Sad, isn't it? But he's still hot. Tiffany is my Filipino friend. Cammie is in love with Grant. He likes her too... its kinda gross cuz they look gross together. Blah... But here's the story

"Hey Macey," said Preston. "What do you want?" "Just sayin' hey... Jeez." He walked away and glanced over his shoulder. Macey sat down and looked up at the ceiling.

I sat down next to Macey. "What did that cheapo say this time?" I lied. "Oh he was sooo hitting on me." "Will he ever get enough? What a stalker." We laughed. Macey cocked her head backwards and straightened her face. "Haha! Wait- why did you stop laughi-" "AHEM." I looked back. It was my psycho teacher- Mrs. Souplantashun. "DO your math NOW! Your name is on the board." We looked at the board and sure enough scribbled on the whiteboard were my initials saying I had something due since a day ago. "Whatever, Mrs. Souperz." I turned around and put my nose in my math folder and side glanced at Macey and chuckled.

The room was silent. All of a sudden the door slammed open. Cammie walked in with tear stricken eyes. She shoved her backpack on her desk. Macey looked at me and then said, "is she okay?" "How should I know?" Macey turned to Cammie. "What happened?" "Grant. Grant. I hate his stupid guts. He dumped me." My jaw gaped open and I glanced at him in the back of the room. He was sitting there reading. I got up ready to kick his butt when Cammie grabbed my arm. "No, let him be. He'll get it when the time comes. Trust me." I backed down. Mrs. Souplantashun came up from behind, "I'll be calling your father about this." And she walked away. We rolled our eyes and sat down. Mr. Benchencouth started rambling on about teenagers and how bad society was when I noticed something in my desk. It was a note... I picked it up and opened it.

_I love you. __ Do you love me? _

_ -Grant._

Crap.


	2. Souplantatshun's Tortures

**Hey Everyone! **** im happy you all seemed to like my first chapter! Im super siked about my next stories! Thanks for reading! **

**Hey and before you read this next chapter, let's make a pact. Will ya? **** thanks! (haha I feel like dora talking to the TV screen!) okay the pact is- tell 1 person about this story. Any person- your friend, your mom, your dad, your gramps, your foot, your enemy, your lover- ANYONE! Thanks! And enjoy!**

***SHOUTOUT TO **gallaghergirlheart FOR HELPING ME PICK **THE STORY NAME! THANKS AND LOVE YA *******

Okay this can't be good... Cammie's gonna kill me! It's simple, ill just throw it away and act like it never happened. I looked up at Mr. B. He was going on about teenagers and their 'risky behaviors...' I looked back at Grant. He was doodling in his nootbook. I got up to 'get a tissue' to see what he was doodling. I barely made out what it said but I was sure. It was a heart with his initials and the initials 'CP' CP... what? I thought he liked me... OH! I know! Chealsea Prada sits right next to me! Of course! He thought it was her desk and put it in mine! Good thing... I sat back down in relief.

His lectures went on for another hour. As in lectures I mean his cruddy jokes that half of us pity laugh at- his constant ranting at Nathan T.- and his cursing and calling the girls needy and the boys buttholes... which they are.

Finally it was math time. Just great. The dumb people being cast away to the grip of Mrs. Souplantashun and the smart ones being pampered by the young and pregnant Mrs. Sanchez. Yes, I am part of the dumb group, formerly part of the smart group. Bex, the british one, switched with me. Apparently, she became smart... who knew it would happen? ***Bex if you are reading this im just joking!* **At least Kenny switched to the dumb group with me! Im not alone.

I walked into the room with my books. We sat down on the rundown chairs in the musty, dirty, and old room. Does anyone ever clean it? Seriously. I sat down in my usual spot next to Chelsea. We looked up at Mrs. Souplantashun and her stupid little cat necklace and her tacky Garfield keychain that was always hanging out of her pocket. Was she proud of it or something? So we sat down and she started blabbing away actually thinking that any of us were paying attention. Chelsea ripped some notes and started throwing them across the room to Kim and Corinne. They all hate each other but were apparently best friends. They hang out, then they gossip about each other, then hang out, then gossip. It's a cycle!

So we sat through a looooonnnggg hour of torture. In the last fifteen minutes she sat us down and forced us to do Math Acceleration. It's pointless crap that she calls our parents about if we don't do it everyday. But that's another story for another time. _Riiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg. _Finally! Snack Break. I walk out and meet up with my friends. Macey, Kenny, Rhea, Cammie, and Tina all came up to me and we hung out for about fifteen minutes. After break we went in for another 2 hours of lectures after lectures. Me and Cammie passed notes. We were thinking of the same song too! We always do. But you know what they say... great minds think alike! OR one great mind thinks and a stupid mind copies and says they did. Kim anyone?

And finally- lunch. We ate for fifteen minutes. I had the usual- a little bread sandwich stuffed with 4 slices of cheap meat. And baby juice boxes, and chips. That's it. I usually eat what my friends give me. After that the bell rang. All us 8th Graders go up to the court and chill. The hot guys and the wannabe nerd play basket ball. You can tell them apart because the hotties are always by the ball while the nerds are 10 feet away. Its that simple.

Oh great... my 7th grade stalker is here. His name is Steven. He has liked me ever since he dumped Tina. He was the only one stupid enough to like her. And he knows it. Now. He came up to me and complimented my hair. Again. Anything new, Steven? The friends with me- Tiffany and Cammie- winked at me playfully and asked if we wanted "_Alone time"_. They knew I was creeped out by him and they knew I would hate it if they did. I said "Bye, Steven. Um... I gotta go talk to my kindergarten buddy." I went and talked to my kindergarten buddy, Lauren. The academy opened a little side school for kinders so they could be apprentices to the eighth graders.I walked back down to the hall by the bathrooms with Macey and Tiffany. We turned the corner and we saw my classmate Dee Dee in the arms of Preston. Macey's face turned bright red.

"What the heck? That is soooo low man. You know Macey hates Dee Dee. And You. To see you to do this? Wooooowwww." Yells Tiffany. Dee Dee let go and looked at the ground and flipped her hair with her hand. She cocked a hip and waited for Preston to say something in her defense. She waited there and side glanced at him as if to say, "Hello, im WAITING." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away. She dropped her jaw for a split second but then regained composture. "Jealous much, freak?" she said. She walked away and glanced back in a cocky way. "Hey Prestie- wait up!" I looked at Macey. It is sooooo on.


	3. Preston the Evil One

**Hey guys! You all seem to like the character Mrs. Souplantashun don't ya? Haha! (and as in like I mean think its hilarious cuz I don't know anyone crazy enough to like her...)**

Preston POV ***POV MEANS POINT OF VIEW***

Why did I do it? I don't know... I just got caught up in... what did I get caught up in?

It was so embarrassing to have Macey and Courtney and Tiffany all see me—with Dee Dee.

I didn't even like Dee Dee. She's not very pretty, and she's kinda got bad breath.

But I learned that the hard way...

I wish I could take it back...

Oh well... But I could never tell anyone who I really liked... never.

Okay I'll tell you.

Its Kim... I just fell in love with the way her gorgeous long brown hair falls past her tan shoulders and her brown eyes are so deep! But that's about it because there is nothing about her personality that I like... just her face.

But I don't know why, but I feel like I don't even like her anyway and I'm desperate.

Am I?

Naaaahhh.

I walked up to my room. My oldest brother was sitting there watching the TV.

"Get out Meat!"

His name wasn't really meat. I just call him that cuz he's all muscley.

Some of the girls in my- I mean all of the girls in my class think he's hot. I don't see it. I bet im a lot hotter than he is.

He stands up, shoves me playfully, and leaves. I sit on my bed and watch TV.

I turn on Spongebob because that Is my favorite show!

An episode from the nineties turns on. Yay.

I put my hand on my dresser and pick up my phone. I'll text Tina.

Hey Tina -I say.

No response.

Are You There?- I say.

Whatever. I guess I don't like her anymore.

_Beep beep beep._

Oh a message. I hope its from Tina...

Nope. It was from Courtney.

**Hey Preston... Well, I was wondering if you were mad at me or something cuz you never respond to my messages... and well, since were going to the same high school... we should be friends... don't you think?**

Okay, im not sure what to say... I just won't reply. Like usual.

I could care less about her.

I delete the message and throw the phone on my bed.

Time for flippin school.

I walk into the classroom with my backpack and lunch. I'm ready for another day of the same things, over and over again. I put my bag on my desk and unpack. I'm wondering what time it is... 7:50. 10 minutes till the bell rings. Good, I'm early.

Lately, Laurie has had this huuuuuggggeeee crush on me. It's kinda freaky. She's kinda shy and she has hair she never does and she dresses weird. Like with the high waisted shorts and stuff. But the only thing she ever does is read by her self so that makes her weird. And she's a kiss up who always has to follow the rules.

I hear the door open. I look up and see this SERIOUSLY hot chick. Who is she? She was kinda tall, with short black hair and bangs... She was white... Her eyes were an amazing hazel... She was wearing a tight polo, a mini plaid skirt... lace knee highs, and converse... dang...

Wait... was that... LAURIE? Oh my God! It was!

I walked up to her...

"Laurie, is that you?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

She was chewing gum. That's not allowed... that means she is BREAKING THE RULES! She's a changed person... I just might ask her out.

"Hey I was wondering if... your free Saturday night."

"Um, maybe.. I may have plans with my girls. Why?"

"Maybe we could catch a flick or something?"

"I'll check my schedule. But for now- you can go. Thanks for stopping by." She said sarcastically.

Wow. I just got rejected by a girl I've been rejecting for years. I'm so stupid! I sit down in anger.

Courtney walks in and sits down. She puts her stuff in her desk and looks around boredly. She catches a glimpse of Laurie in the corner of her eye and then looks at her confused.

She turns around to me and said "Who the heck is that! Is that Laurie?"

"Yup. She's hot."

"Okay... wait... you have a depressed face with a twist of shock. What happened?"

"Well, I asked her out, but she rejected me. With SARCASM."

"Well, you have been rejecting her for years... Now you know what it feels like."

"Hmmm... I guess so."

She turned around and got yelled at by Mr. B for talking to me.

I tapped my pencil against my desk while I thought... is this what it feels like? It kinda... hurts...

**Courtney POV**

I am soooo bored! I don't want to do Math Acceleration. BLehh...

I looked over at Macey, who sat next to me. "Hey what are you doing this weekend?" I asked.

"Sleeping, I guess. Hahaha!"

"Hey well its my birthday in a couple of days! Im gonna be 14!"

"HAha, well I already am! Suck on that!"

"Haha! Hey that's what -"

AHEM. I put my head down slightly and looked back. Mrs. Souplantashun of course.

"What do you think you're doing? Get to your math!" She walked away in a huff. What was the point of math? Seriously! In real life you have calculators, so why in tests you don't if math is preparing you for real life?

I open my math folder. I rip a piece of paper and write on it- _**hey, preston. Remember yesterday with you and Dee Dee? Why did you do it?**_

I put it on his desk. 2 minutes later I got a response that said.

_**She made me. She said it was on her horoscope or something like that. Why? Jealous much?**_

I read it and was kinda embarrassed, cuz honestly, I was.

_**Well, ya, I guess. I kinda like you...**_

I got up all my courage and put it on his desk. I got a note back and read it.

_**I like you too! We should go to the movies or something! Do you want to be my girlfriend?**_

Well, that's how it should have gone. But I wrote down those words (_**Well, ya, I guess. I kinda like you...**_) and as I was about to put it on his desk - Mrs. Souplantation came by and grabbed it out of my hands. She read it out loud to the whole class. THE WHOLE CLASS!

Let me tell you in order of the reactions of the phrases.

_**hey, preston. Remember yesterday with you and Dee Dee? Why did you do it?**_

people were confused about what he did with Dee Dee. Some thought "the worst" some thought they kissed, which they did, and some thought they hung out.

_**She made me. She said it was on her horoscope or something like that. Why? Jealous much?**_

Now all of them thought "the worst"

_**Well, ya, I guess. I kinda like you...**_

They all looked at me and laughed. LAUGHED. Even Preston.

**Alright! I hope you liked it! Review and give me ideas! If you give me an idea I like I'll give you a shoutout! Thanks so much! See you at the grammy's!**


	4. Ice Dangers

**Who is ready for another chapter! Please review! Ideas too! **

**Chapter Questions: (answer in your review)**

**Who is your favorite Character?**

**Who is the meanest Character?**

**Who do you want to see more of?**

**Shout out to Gallaghergirlheart for the idea!**

Courtney POV

Today my class went to broom hockey.

It was... interesting?

My teacher, Mr. Benchencouth, hosted it.

I'll tell you what happened.

I got there with my friend Tiffany.

We hung out with Cammie, Macey, Liz, and other people.

We entered the ring area so we could wait until our turn.

But we noticed some teens already in there.

And in that group of teens? Hot Guys.

One in particular- we called him Chain Guy.

Cuz around his neck was a chain.

He was wearing hot clothes, he was dark, tall, and smexy!

As I was standing there by the glass with Tiffany, he WAVED at us!

It was hot. :P

We waved back.

Finally it was our turn to play. Our whole class walked in on the ice in our sneakers.

Of course, Jonas was the first one to fall.

Mr. Benchencouth told us it was time to take a picture.

I walked to the area he wanted us to take a picture by.

Preston stood next to me and put his hand on my back while Jonas stood on my other side and put his hand on my back.

So in return... I guess I had to put mine on theirs... but as soon as I did, Preston realized it was me and walked away.

What a jerk! At least Jonas stayed.

The whistle blew and then everyone ran toward the puck.

Of course, Cammie stayed and said "Im waiting till it comes to me."

We laughed and stood by the goal chatting.

Out of the corner of our eyes we see Mike run and slip backwards.

And Fall on the cement hard ice. On her head.

But she got up and was okay.

Everyone laughed and acted like it never even happened.

Close call, right?

But that's not what really happened, even though I wished it was, because what really happened was quite... gory.

She slipped and fell from under and hit her head on the hard ice.

You heard her screaming as her head came in contact with the ground.

We heard a sickening crack.

Cammie and I rushed over to her aid while everyone was coming to us from the other side of the court. Someone pulled out their cell phone and called 9-1-1.

She was still conscious and she felt everything.

Blood poured out all over the ice and froze.

Mike, pale and in severe pain, was screaming in agony.

Kim upchucked at the sight of her bloody frenemy.

"What's happening?" people were screaming.

Everyone was rushing around frantically in the bright ice arena.

Freckle faced, orange haired Seamus ran over to her side.

"I saw this in a movie once... this should work," He said.

He bent down and kissed her. He looked at her confidently for a moment but then gaped open his chin.

"Ummm... I did it wrong..."

He tried again, but this time... more... let's just say... passionately.

He got frustrated and walked away getting harsh jeers from the other guys.

During the screams and pukes of the students, everyone was rushed out except for Cammie and me.

In the background, the sounds of sirens started to emerge.

The ambulance rushed in with a cot and bandages.

Police came in saying, "WHAT DID YOU SEE? DID SHE GET PUSHED? WHAT HAPPENED? HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN LIKE THIS? WAS SHE DRINKING? ANSWER ME!"

Me and Cammie looked at each other and sighed.

We have a long night ahead of us.

**Alright! Cliffhanger! Review please!**

**And sorry about the wait! My dog tara died! :*******(**

**And I am changing my profile name to Biebermarslove tomorrow! Okay! Bye **


	5. Death

Mick dies.

The End


End file.
